Calm Surrender
by Remus4me
Summary: [CSI:M]You're my calm surrender to the rush of day.


Title: Calm Surrender Author: csi_m Rating: PG-13 Summary: You're my calm surrender to the rush of day. Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh Author's note: Ok, hi! This is my first CSIM fanfic so please be nice. Although it is not my first overall story, I have been writing XF, Pretender and CSI Vegas for a year or so now, I know it isn't the best but I'm getting better. Anyway I'll let you continue pls send feedback! (  
  
Horatio was not one for emotions. He had never let them get the better of him, never. That was until Al died. Al had been the closet thing to a father Horatio had ever had. Now Al was gone and he had no one. Horatio's family died when he was little and he had never allowed anyone to get closer to him. So that ruled out friends, and women. Standing from his desk chair he walked out of his office and towards the lunch room. He was hoping Eric had left one of his sandwich's behind, no such luck. Staring into the desolate fridge he smelt a familiar scent float his way.  
  
"I thought you'd be hungry." Calleigh's voice echoed off the empty hallway. Horatio looked over at her and smiled. "I got some Tai and a beer. What do you think Handsome?" She held it up like an offering.  
  
"I think you're a God send." Horatio sat down at the table across from Calleigh and helped her unpack the food. Opening a beer for himself and Calleigh they ate.  
  
"How'd you know I'd be here?" Horatio questioned.  
  
"Where else would you go? I know you're not very keen on bars and I can tell you feel safe here." She smiled at him through her noodles.  
  
"Thank you Calleigh." Horatio looked away, his walls where beginning to crumble and he knew that if he stayed much longer he would completely lose it.  
  
"Hey Horatio,' she reached across the table taking his hand in hers, "it's what I'm here for. Besides what would this place be without you?"  
  
He felt the warmth of her hand cover his body and sear through his heart. He had fought hard to keep his feelings hidden and he would be damned if he would fail now. Shooting out from his seat, knocking it clear over, he almost ran from the break room.  
  
"Horatio!" Calleigh called after him. He walked down the hall to the lab closing the door behind him. Pacing he ran his hands through his ashen red hair. Slamming his fists down onto the desk he collapsed onto the floor quietly sobbing into his arms.  
  
Calleigh gently pushed open the lab door to see Horatio crying. This man, a man who never showed emotion was now openly grieving for a friend. Kneeling down beside him she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he instantly leaned in absorbing her aura. Calleigh rocked back and forth trying to calm him; kissing his forehead she realized how much she loved him. Looking at Horatio Calleigh saw something flash through him. Gently wiping a tear from his face he smiled.  
  
"Calleigh, I'm sorry, I."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
Reaching a hand out to her face Horatio felt so happy just to be in her arms. Leaning forward he gently kissed her. Her lips tasted of a thousand different things all in the one second. He felt her hands move to his waist trying to pull him closer. Tenderly he ran a hand through her silken blonde hair. The need for oxygen became evident and they broke the kiss. With their faces only millimetres apart Calleigh smiled at him.  
  
"Horatio, you take on so much responsibility for those around you that sometimes it causes you more guilt then you deserve. I want to be there for you, I want to show you that you deserve so much more then what you have." Calleigh caressed his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Calleigh the only thing I want in this world is to be able to hold you in my arms and protect you from all the evil in this world."  
  
"Oh Horatio. I love you so much." Lightly kissing him on the cheek she helped him to his feet and together they left CSI HQ.  
  
Horatio's apartment  
  
"Are you sure?" Horatio had his back to his bed as Calleigh tugged his shirt free.  
  
"More then ever."  
  
Together they fell onto his bed. Pulling his shirt over Horatio's head Calleigh ran her hands through his chest hairs gently playing with them. Horatio traced a line down Calleigh's neck and over her collar bone. Raising his lips to her Calleigh kissed releasing all the emotion he could into one kiss. Rolling Calleigh onto her back he slowly undid her blouse.  
  
"I love you Calleigh."  
  
"I love you too Handsome."  
  
Calleigh awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. As her eyes adjusted to the light she focused on her surroundings. The memories of last night come flooding back to her causing a smile to break out across her beaming face. Tilting her head Calleigh looked up at him as he slept. Listening closely she could hear his heartbeat.  
  
"Morning." Horatio lightly kisses her forehead.  
  
"Morning Blue eyes." Calleigh ran her hand over his chest venturing a little low.  
  
"First time in months. You?" A sharp intake of breath brings a smile to her lips. "Mmmm, I'm going to go and freshen up." Calleigh wiggled out of his grasp and into the bathroom. Horatio pulled himself up into a sitting position. He could hear the water running and smiled. You're my calm surrender top the rush of day. He thought to himself.  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: Well that is it. Please send feedback to csi_griss@hotmail.com. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
